new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Irate Gamer
Special Moves All of Chris' moves are clones of other moves. B - Plagiarism A clone of Inhale. Chris copies the B move of the closest opponent in a limited distance. The only two differences are that the copied moves are weaker than the originals, and can only get be discarded by getting KO'd. A list of plagiarisms can be found here. Move Origins The move comes from the common critisism of the Irate Gamer video style and lines being very similar to that of AVGN's; this also explains why all of his attacks are clones of other moves. Side B- Escape Bike A clone of Wario Bike. Chris uses a bike to dash away, which is faster than his normal speed. Crashing into anything will damage him, along with enemies if he crashes into one. Move Origins At the end of his review the famous E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial game, Chris escapes the cops by using a bike (he found the game burried in an Alpaso, Texas landfill, a reference to a rumor that says that the unpopularity of the game was so bad that the remaining copies were buried in a land fill; half of the rumor is true) before crashing into a dumpster where he found E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (2001) and E.T.: Digital Companion on the ground. Up B - The Same Explosion Effect A clone of Fire Wolf. Chris creates an explosion and gets hits by it. The move is only useful for ledge recovery, as it does not hurt any enemies. Move Origins The move comes from the the same explosion effect that Chris Bores constantly uses. Down B- Convenient Mirror A clone of Mirror Shield. Chris pulls out a mirror that can reflect projectiles. Unlike mirror shield, projectiles that hit it reduce speed and damage caused by 50%, and (because it's a REAL mirror) if it hits a non-projectile the mirror breaks, and cannot be used until Chris is KO'd. The shattered mirror shards do self-damage to Chris. Move Origins At the end of his Stack-up review, he fights his R.O.B., who got angry from being insulted, and attacked Chris with his own moveset (coincedentally, the game was realeased in Australlia that same day.) Final Smash - The Borean A clone of Peach Blossom. Bores starts to review some game for 17 seconds. Everyone on screen that is not under the effects of invincibility falls asleep. The attack can be cancelled if he is attacked by someone who was not effected by the attack, for example someone who just got off his or her revival platform, or was in an invincibility frame during the attack's activation. Move Origins The move comes from Chris' dull speaking voice when doing reviews, even though AVGN talks like this in his reviews commonly too. The falling asleep jab comes from a rant against the Irate Gamer by YouTuber Armake21 here. Taunts *Down taunt: "Someone call 9-1-1, cause I was R.O.B.bed!" *holds up R.O.B.* *Side taunt: "Uh yeah, ya THINK?!" *Up taunt: "This game is just a buncha bananas!" *a pile of bananas fall on him, causing 15% to himself* Victory Options/Lose Pose *Victory #1: "Face it, you are ruined." *Victory #2: "So until next time, gamers, game on." *squished by bananas* *Victory #3: The Irate Gamer yells out "YES!" as he tosses his NES controller so high that it falls on his head and knocks him out. *Victory #4: The Irate Gamer cheers for himself while jumping up and down, then shouts "Eat my dust, losers!" while a blue square appears behind him. *Lose: The Irate Gamer lays down on the ground unconscious. Victory Theme The beginning of his show's main theme. On his fourth victory pose, the victory theme is replaced by the 1st Place jingle from Excitebike. Character Description The Irate Gamer is a character created by Chris Bores that appears in the titular show. He's a game reviewer who reviews old and shitty games, but he has another series where he reviews new games. The Irate Gamer is the most hated reviewer on the internet, especially among fans of the Angry Video Game Nerd. Unlike most people on the internet, chincherrinas (the creator of SSBL) doesn't have a grudge against him, despite purposefully making him a joke character or pointing out the countless flawls of his show. Character Ranking Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' * Neutral attack - * Dash attack - * Forward tilt - Throws a TMNT game box,. * Up tilt - * Down tilt - 'Smash' * Forward smash - Turns into a tour bus and drives forward. * Up smash - * Down smash - 'Other' * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - 'Aerial' * Neutral- * Forward- * Back- * Up- * Down- 'Grab, Throws' * Grab- * Pummel- * Forward throw- * Back throw- * Up throw- * Down throw- Snake Codec Solid Snake: '''This fat guy is going to be easy to beat. '''Otacon: That'd be the Irate Gamer. As you can tell, he's got countless flawls*. He may be a weakling, but he's got a powerful ability that has made him an internet force to be reckoned with! That'd be his Copy Ability, that allows him to mimick opponents and steal their ideas. Snake: So... he uses my moves I worked so hard on... how fustrating!* 'Otacon: '''Oh, and Snake... '''Snake: '''What? '''Otacon: '''Please kick his ass! '''Snake: '''Got it. (*This was spelled intentionally because the Irate Gamer frequently mispronounces the words "frustrating" and "flaws" in his videos.) Role in ''The Subspace Emissary Irate Gamer is a major member of the Subspace Army; the others are Dr. Robotnik, Hitler, Toon Bison, Toon Dr. Wily, Mary, Carlos Trejo, and Xerxes. He is first seen in the Real City, where he uses a Dark Cannon to trophy the AVGN when the AVGN is fighting against the Nostalgia Critic. The Critic misses IG with his gun, but IG retaliates by summoning the Game Genie to trophy the Critic. Later, Ganondorf grants permission from IG to send a Subspace Bomb to engulf the city. The Irate Gamer speeds away on his bike after he summoned the Game Genie, oblivious to the tracks he produced. This leads to the second encounter with the Nostalgia Critic, but this time, the Critic brings some recruits. Panicking, the Bores asks for assistance from Ganondorf, who sends Robotnik's and Xerxes's minions to stop the heroes. The cowardly Bores hides in a bush and creates a Shadow Bug copy of himself while the real Bores plans out a new strategy. After the heroes defeat the Irate Gamer clone, the real one gets chased once more by the heroes into a wasteland. Fortunately for the Irate Gamer, he has someone else by his side... Trivia *Irate Gamer is the first joke character in Lawl. *He is also the only character whose entire Special moveset is cloned moves. Category:Playable Character Category:American Category:LOL Category:Celebrities Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Lawl Category:Reviewers Category:Adults Category:Smash Bros Brawl Era Category:Subspace Army Category:Human Category:Irate Gamer Category:Unlockable Character Category:The Frollo Show Category:Real People Category:00's Category:YouTube Category:Joke Characters